Braided synthetic hair extensions are popular hair enhancement products. Although the extension provide desirable enhancements, they must often be trimmed to fit properly which, if not performed properly, can result in braids that become unraveled and unattractive. It would be a benefit, therefore, to have a device that could be used to trim synthetic braided hair extensions and seal the cut ends.